gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Scarpelli
Frank Scarpelli ''is a Miami mobster, known to have been associated with some of it's organized crime families and drug cartels, such as the ''Cerrito Crime Family, Los Zetas & The Sinaloa Cartel. Since 2012, Frank has been living in Los Santos, and been in work with a long-time friend of his, James Varisco. Early Life & the Zetas Frank's family background isn't the best, nor the most attribulated. He lived in-between being top-class rich and low-down poor. He went from rags to riches and riches to rags several times. In the summer of 1993, when Frank's father became unenmployed after working for several years as the Sales Manager for RS Haul, a company that has a stores spread all across the United States, Frank and his family eventually fell into misery. Only having his mother's pay supporting the family, the family was slowly falling apart. Frank's father wasn't motivated at all to work, he spent most of his days sleeping and watching TV, so Frank and his older brother, William, had no choice but to give-in to less legal ways to help the family. Having lived in a high-class condo since they were kids, Frank and William had never really payed any attention to the neighborhood they always lived so close to, Little Havana. Little Havana was known to be one of Miami's top most dangerous neighborhoods in Miami. Starting to hang-out in common areas that habitants from the Little Havana neighborhood, they started getting to know people they perhaps shouldn't have. At just age fifteen, Frank and his brother William, at the time 17 years old, both started selling weed, mostly to help the distress in their family, cashing it in to pay the bills as if they were his William's salary for "bar tending". Frank's routine is now very simple. Grab the product and distribute it, bring back the money and get his cut. This small business got Frank a bit deeper. After turning 16, Frank had already left school, after several attempts of his parents to get him back. Frank was now transporting heroin and several other drugs for the Zetas from neighborhood to neighborhood. Making cash for his family and himself, Frank was in the top high of his career as a small-time dealer, until things took an unexepected turn. An unexepected turn William was involved exactly as deep as Frank, but at age 18. William was a good soldier, following orders, doing what he was told and not asking questions. His top priority was to make cash. William was now in the perfect age to be officialized as an associate into the Zetas. To proove he was ready to give himself fully to the Zetas, William was ordered to kill a member from the Zetas top rival. The Sinaloa Cartel. He was given a Glock .22 and a picture. His task was simple. Get in the neighborhood, find the guy, point the gun, shoot and leave as if you never did or saw anything. William followed the orders and entered the neighborhood with the gun in his jacket's pocket, ready to execute his task. It was all going as scheduled, until William found the guy. Upon seeing him, William quickly drew his gun from his jacket, but there was an entire crowd surrounding his guy. William approached him a bit more, rushing, and as he fired his first shot, everyone dispersed, and started firing upon William, before he had the chance to flee. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Noone saw anything, noone heard anything. Striking back Frank eventually learned about his brother's death. But there was nothing he could do or say. He had to remain silent for a few months. He showed his loyalty towards the Zetas, even when it was not true, while he slowly mumbled some info to the Sinaloa Cartel, looking for the only way he could face for true revenge. After months of giving the Sinaloa Cartel information about Zetas transports, the Sinaloa eventually stroke the Zetas, killing 23 of their men in a dispute over a drug-transportation truck, filled with 1.5 million dollars worth of heroin. This is when Frank met Michael Milano, a made man for the Lanzilloti Crime Family who was the connection link between the Sinaloas' drugs and the L.C.F. A new beginning In the matter of a year, at age 18, Frank was now working in Miami for the Cerrito Crime Family, under the wing of Michael Milano, doing small-time jobs for a "company" Michael was at the time working with, "Bug Busters Inc." working as a employee for the company and going on pest-control situations on private lands, such as houses and big businesses. Michael set a task for Frank to complete, it was for the benefit of both, and Frank was in need for a fresh start, so he agreed. Frank was assigned to get a inventory and map of all the valuable possessions inside the house while the actual pest-control team was working, as well as getting a copy of the house key, so Michael's men would be able to return to the house a few months later, having the key and the map, their work would be reduced. They knew what they were looking for and where it was. All the employees from the team were paid to be quiet, so Frank had no problems in doing his job. Frank kept on working with Michael and the Cerritos on the next few years, getting to know a few more men from it, and beginning a small business at age 23 with a friend from the Cerrito Crime Family, Vincent Scalleta, around the production and distribution of illegal Absynth, mixing it with wormwood, turning the alcoholic drink we all know into the one that was forbidden in the 1940's due to it's hallucinogenic properties, being the most powerful alcoholic beverage known to men.